Camie Utsushimi/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Sometime before the Provisional Hero License Exam, Camie was drugged by the League of Villains and Himiko Toga stole her blood in order to impersonate her with her Quirk during the exams. Camie was asleep for four days, and when she woke up, she was surprised to know that she participated in the exam even though she doesn't remember anything, although due to her upbeat personality she doesn't care. This event is investigated by Shiketsu following the exam. Remedial Course Arc Camie is given the chance to gain her provisional license through the remedial training course. She joins Inasa and Seiji at the selected gymnasium where she meets Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo. She expresses her excitement to undergo training alongside Shoto. She even tries to flirt in order to get Shoto's number. Inasa comments that she has good interaction techniques. Gang Orca and Yokumiru Mera escort the students to the main gym after they change into their hero costumes. Camie introduces herself to the rest of the remedial students and Yokumiru explains her situation. Gang Orca belittles Inasa, Katsuki & Shoto for failing the original licensing exam. He says they lack heart and challenges the trio plus Camie to win the hearts of the troubled children from Masegaki academy. Camie asks why she has to undergo the trial and Gang Orca simply replies she's probably a no good hero just like the others. Camie decides it's no big deal since she likes kids and hugs one of the children into her boobs. One of the little girls pinches Camie's butt out of jealousy and tells her to stop acting so seductively. She tries to befriend the girls, but like her fellow heroes in training, her words fall on deaf ears. Camie admits she has no idea how to win over the children as the little girls reject and hiss at her. Katsuki, Shoto and Inasa's attempts to win them over fail as well. Even so, Camie was inspired by Shoto's attempt. Camie tells them the kids are more troubled than she anticipated. She suggests the team try to show the kids who they are by using their Quirks. The children respond by attacking with powerful Quirks of their own. The heroes in training endure the attack. Instead of responding aggressively, they use their Quirks to wow the kids. One little girl tries to shoot Shoto with her Queen Beam so Camie creates an illusion of a nicer version of Shoto to calm her down. The team manages to use their Quirks to win over the kids by playing nicely with them to counter their aggression. Everyone cleans up the playground Shoto and Inasa created and Camie thanks Katsuki for using his explosions to help. Camie says goodbye to the little girls and tells them they can talk again on the phone in the future. Having passed the trial, the heroes in training receive their licenses and exit the building. Camie finds Seiji talking to All Might outside and says it's symbolic. He gets angry and their teacher explains Shiketsu will work with U.A. to catch the villain who stole Camie's identity. Just before the Shiketsu students leave, Camie notices Inasa punch himself in the face before confronting Endeavor. Meta Liberation Army Arc In early December, after months of training under the supervision of Gang Orca, Camie and the other students of the course participate in the final lesson of the Remedial Course to obtain their Provisional Hero Licenses. Endeavor Agency Arc Following the commission's instructions that all the students heroes to undergo practical field training, Camie participates in the second Hero Work-Studies with her schoolmates Seiji and Inasa. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis